The present invention is directed to merchandise packaging which requires a sales clerk to wrap items selected by the customer and thereafter enclose them in a carton in a neat manner.
In the past, sales clerks have been obligated to wrap a wide variety of goods and place them in folding cartons in an orderly fashion so that the customer can leave the store with a nicely wrapped package.
Usually, a sales counter is provided with folding cartons in a wide variety of sizes. This permits the sales clerk to select an appropriately sized carton for the goods. The clerk is also required to select and fold an appropriately sized tissue wrapping which will neatly enclose the goods and accommodate them in the carton in a visually attractive appearance. This procedure requires a certain amount of skill on the part of the clerk to expeditiously prepare the package for the waiting customer.
Oftentimes, the sales clerk is provided with a stack of single sized tissue sheets. Thus, the wrapping chore becomes even more difficult since the single size must be folded in arrangemnts to fit the variously sized cartons as well as the differently shaped goods.
During busy periods, these inefficient procedures have led to poorly wrapped packages due to the sales person rushing to complete numerous purchases made one right after another. Selecting the carton and arranging a properly folded wrapping takes time and can cause long lines to be formed at the sales counter. The goodwill of the business may be harmed by making customers wait a long period of time in line only to receive a poorly wrapped package. This is particularly acute when the purchase is intended as a gift. A more efficient way to complete sales would benefit both the customer and the store owner.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a foldable carton in which a prefitted interior wrapping is secured ready for immediate use by the sales clerk.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a folding carton with a prefitted interior wrapping that is centrally adhered to the bottom of the carton and has opposite flaps for overlying the goods to be packaged.
It is an allied goal of the invention to eliminate the need for a sales clerk to separately select a tissue wrap and a carton.
It is accordingly a concomitant goal of the invention to provide a folding carton with a prefitted interior wrapping that allows sales clerks to uniformly prepare a neat and tidy package for merchandise.
It is another object of the invention to simply require the sales clerk to choose a box size sufficient to hold the goods and eliminate the need for any further selection of interior wrapping for the goods.
It is yet another goal of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing a folding carton having a prefitted interior wrapping wherein the wrapping is adhesively tacked to a carton blank, the bank is die-cut, and thereafter the carton and wrapping are creased and folded to form a foldable receptacle.
It is a related objection of the invention to provide a method for making a folding carton with a prefitted interior wrapping which arranges a wrapping liner in a substantially flat folded condition until use.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method for making a folding carton with a prefitted interior lining that is capable of wrapping an article of merchandise on all sides upon assembly of the carton.
The invention may be summarized as comprising a foldable bottom half of a carton or box which includes a prefitted interior wrapping capable of being unfolded when the carton is erected so that an article of merchandise may be wrapped in a neat and uniform manner. A portion of the interior wrapping is adhesively tacked to the interior bottom surface of the carton. The folding carton has two pairs of opposing side walls, wherein a first opposing pair have diagonal bend lines to permit the second pair to foid over the first. The interior wrapping is of a sufficient size in one direction to provide a box-interior lining across the bottom and for the full height of one pair of side walls. In the transverse direction the wrapping has a sufficient length to provide two side flaps which can unfold outwardly of the carton upon erection of the sidewalls. The flaps are sufficiently large to fold over goods placed in the box. Intermediate the two flaps a central portion of the wrapping comprises the bottom lining of the box, which is the portion that is adhesively tacked to the carton.
The invention may be further summarized as comprising a method for manufacturing a foldable carton having a prefitted interior wrapping. The method includes adhesively tacking a wrapping material to a blank for the carton. Thereafter, the blank is die cut to provide foldable side walls. The wrapping and die cut blank are creased and folded, and the side walls are connected to form the four corners of the box. The constructed carton is then capable of being stored in a collapsed condition with the neatly folded wrapping secured by the folded side walls ready for use.